Unrequited Love
by fruits candy
Summary: Remus Lupin finds himself in love with Sirius Black, but Sirius will never feel like same way.


Remus Lupin groaned before peeling back the bed curtain, sliding out of his bed and heavily landing his feet on the cold wood of the boys Griffindor room. Remus' warm amber eyes attempt to adjust to the darkness. He absently ran his long, delicate fingers threw his silky, sun touched light brown hair. It ran to his slim shoulders. His eyes wander to the bed next to his own, the shade was left open and snores came from inside. Sirius.   
  
Remus felt his heart beats quicken slightly, leaving him with a curious feeling. Maybe it was the fact that the full moon was approaching, he couldn't be sure. He was careful not to wake Sirius up as he crept closer to the boys bed. Remus nibbled on his lower lip in concentration as he kneeled on the bed. With one swift moment, Remus has brought the blanket that lay in a useless puddle at the end of the bed up to Sirius' chin. He smiled once the task was done.  
  
Moon light spilled from the narrow window onto both the boys faces. Slowly, Remus lifted himself off of the bed, smiling fondly at the boy who still sleep soundly before him. With one last small smile, Remus closed the heavy bed curtains, eyes wondering briefly to James and Peter before heading to the boys bath room to take a shower before his friends woke up.  
  
Nine o-clock, Remus shifted in the squishy red chair nearest to crackling fire. He was curled up with a nice little book about werewolf's and a few stories written by werewolf's themselves. A loud yawn interrupted Remus' concentration, he lifted his head up, and smile, seeing Sirius and James thudding down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Both were wearing their robes loosely around there pajama's. Remus laughed.   
  
"I see you two haven't changed at all!" Remus said, smiling fondly at the both as they just continued yawning and groaning, muttering that nice o-clock was much to early for either of them be awake. Remus looked over the two, realizing they where missing one of the inseparable four.   
  
"James, hasn't Peter woken up?" Remus asked, frowning. Usually, Peter awoke at dawn like Remus always had.   
  
Sirius grumbled, "Yeah, isn't he usually awake by now and mooning over James?" In a joking sort of way, James laughed, rumpling up his brown thick hair and lazily dragging himself to the big worn leather love seat across from Remus. James yawned and curled up in a feeble ball, his eyes closing, indicating that he wasn't a morning person. Sirius walked over to Remus, hands on hips, he went behind the squishy chair and leaned on the seat, looking over Remus' shoulder.   
  
"Werewolf's eh? You'd think you knew enough about them." Sirius said, with a role of his indigo eyes. Remus just laughed, shaking his head at the comment. Remus shut the book and chucked it to the hearth rug with a soft thud.   
  
"You and James having quitich practice tonight?" He asked, peering up at him. Sirius shook his head, his mood suddenly serious.  
  
Sirius said in an important tone, "It's a game. Against Ravenclaw. If we win where against Sylertherin. Can you watch?" He ask, kneeling further over Remus' shoulder. Remus' face faulted.   
  
"Sirius, I cant, I'm knee high in homework tonight......"Remus said ruefully, he had never missed a match, besides when there come a full moon but that was a reason. Sirius frowned, peering down at Remus.   
  
Sirius knew his friend would have been there if he could, "That's alright mate, dumb professors, thinking us students have no life!" Sirius had stood up straight and stretched, earning a pleasurable crack from his bones.   
  
"Yeah, they're going to feel our wrath with our next prank!" Boomed James, apparently awake. Both 15 year olds nodded at his friend, smirks evident. Sirius snicker, "Besides, I bet old' Pete can do all the cheering for you, Moony!" He said, thumping his friend on the shoulder. Peter chose that moment to slowly make his way down the stairs, dressed in his robes.  
  
"What have you been up too?" James ask, turning in his chair to face their chubby friend. Peter shook his head, marching to the entrance, muttering something about being hungry. Now James stood up, arching his back to stretch, with a sly smile on his face he walked to the entrance, where Peter had just left. He bid goodbye to his other friends.   
  
"Might as well get something to eat, don't want our mate eating alone!" James said, nodding at them.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, know ling, but it was Remus who piped up, "And when you 'accidentally' run into Lily, remember to straighten your robes, your pajama's are showing." Remus' light amber eyes twinkle merrily from the fire.  
  
A now very red James stalked out of the common room. Both boys laughed.   
  
"Good one Remmie." Congratulated Sirius to his friend, still giddy from laughter. Remus was blushing from the affectionate nick name. Sirius stopped laughing, nervously looking into the fire. Remus noticed right away, frowning, he asked his friend what was wrong. Sirius shook his head, but decided to talk anyways.  
  
"Well, I got a...crush on one of the students like myself..." Sirius admitted, Remus felt his stomach plunge to his throat, causing him to swallow roughly before speaking.   
  
"It's about time, now that you feel serious for someone, and will stop flirting gaily with the others." Remus said causally, as if this topic didn't mean much.  
  
"No, no, it's different, Remus!" Shouted Sirius, obviously uncomfortable on this subject. Remus asked how it was different.   
  
"Because I like one of us, one of our friends!" He managed, softly. Remus felt himself lighten, he liked one of us...one of the Marauder?  
  
"Is it Peter?" Remus asked, only half serious, but Sirius didn't laugh, causing him to ask again if it was indeed there short pudgy friend. Sirius groaned, moaning out a quick no. Remus nodded, he didn't dare ask who it was now, there was only two more friends left, and him included.   
  
Sirius whipped out his wand from his robes, "Accio picture!" He boomed out, and a picture of him and one of the other friends with him. A bubble rose in Remus' thought. James. James and Sirius where in the picture. Before Remus could stop himself he asked how Sirius could ever like James. Sirius wasn't looking at Remus, he was holding up the picture with his wand, neither boys took hold of it.   
  
Remus was aware that his eyes where glazing over with tears. He couldn't stand it, James had all the girls at his feet, why did he have to attract him. Remus felt a tear slide down his slim face. Sirius lifted his head, he spotted his crying friend. Remus couldn't stand it anymore, he was in love with Sirius, he had been feeling this odd feeling whenever he was with him. Remus took out his wand, his hand shaking.   
  
Sirius looked at his friend, "You alright Mooney?" He ask softly, making the other shiver. With he wand raised, eyes starring blankly ahead at the levitating picture of James and Sirius, "Reducto!" He shouted, voice quivering. The picture cracked in various places, it was only seconds before the photo was blew to bits. Sirius eyes could only widen in shock, what happened to his usually content friend?   
  
With his face wet with tears, Remus began to shake violently. Sirius was at his friends side, grabbing his shoulders, trying to bring his friend back to his scenes. Remus had just seemed to have realized what he had done. Remus ripped away from Sirius, he made a run for the boys room. Once in the room, he locked it and hurried into the bath room, locking the door on that too. He could do nothing. Sirius was in love with James Potter.   
  
That evening, when he was sure that his friends had left for the match, he stumbled out of the bathroom, he ran a hand over his hair, frowning. He had ruined his friendship with Sirius, he thought, wearily. He wanted nothing more than to sleep off this horrible memory and with full intent on doing that, he fell into his bed. Hoping to sleep late into the afternoon, he closed his eyes.  
  
The match was raging on into the late hours, at 10:00 no one had managed to catch the snitch. Sirius could barely concentrate, very confused on the earlier advents of the day. Remus woke very suddenly, sweat coating his body. His eyes scan the room, he knew it must be late, then where was his friends. Lazily, he let his eyes wander outside, there, not hidden by any clouds, was a full moon. Moon light was spilling over his horrified features. Remus bolted out of his bed, searching himself for any notifications that he was once again turning into a werewolf.   
  
"I don't have much time." Remus gasped out, he'd have to go down to the whomping willow tree with ought his friends. Very much frightened, he hurried into the brisk night. He wondered blindly into the wide front. Terrified, he stumbled to the tree. He could feel himself changing. He knew his body was braking out with dark thick hair. He made a run for the willow tree, he didn't care about being careful and suddenly it attacked. Branches lunging at him, strangling him, defying him of air. With a howl he knew the transformation was complete. With a howl, Remus tried to fight the tree alone, but weekly fell under it's attack.   
  
"That was brilliant!" Shouted, Sirius, laughing with his friends. They had apparently won and where making there way into the common room. James was playing with the snitch he has stolen a few weeks back and was being watched by a few girls.   
  
  
  
"Speaking of brilliant, look at that moon!" One of the girls shouted, when the boys looked at the moon, they audibly gasp. Sirius curses. With ought worrying about getting Peter, the two separate towards the whomping willow tree. They didn't see a trace that a werewolf could have been there, until they noticed something tangled in the strangely branches. Remus Lupin.   
  
Both boys stare at the scene for a moment before they lunge into action. But before they could do much more than run closer to their friend, the tree seemed to spit Remus out of its grasp. Remus landed at the two teens feet. He was not a werewolf any long but now himself, covered in scrapes so deep and bloody. His robes where tattered, looking beyond repair.  
  
Remus let out a groan, his eyes fluttering open. Sirius and James both grabbed one of Remus' arms and pulled him up roughly. This causing Remus to let out a more pain stricken groan. His wounds were bleeding profusely. 


End file.
